


Fake Date

by Fawn4Life



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn4Life/pseuds/Fawn4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To combat the blind dates that Yang has been setting her up on, Ruby turns to her best friend for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake Date

As a warm hand slipped into hers, Ruby sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. A light squeeze followed, making her glance up. Amber eyes stared back at her worriedly, a frown on those pale lips that she had been thinking about so much lately.

“What’s up, Rubes?” Blake asked. Ruby could see how Blake’s eyebrows were drawn together with concern, something that they had been doing a lot lately.

Thanks to her.

She sighed again. “I just feel like I’m taking advantage of you, ya know? I mean, I know you agreed to help me out with this, but still…”

Blake let out a soft chuckle. “You know I don’t mind. Besides, I get to hang out with my best friend. Plus, the ‘dates’ are fun.”

“Right…”

It had been her idea originally. Ever since her seventeenth birthday, her sister had been determined to set Ruby up with someone so that she wasn’t “stuck in her room like a loner at all hours of the day”. Yang had set her up with date after date, all of which had ended in either mutual friendship or disaster. Still, Yang hadn’t given up, and after the last date that had ended with Ruby storming out after the guy she had been set up with had tried to steal a kiss off of her ten minutes into their evening, she had come up with a brilliant idea.

Or so she had thought at the time.

There was no way Yang would listen to her about not trying to hook her baby sister up with someone (she had tried) and Ruby just couldn’t bring herself to yell at Yang, who was only trying to look out for her. Yang just wanted her to be happy, even if she was going about it all wrong.

Instead, she had turned to her best friend of several years, Blake Belladonna, with said brilliant idea. “Just go on a few dates with me, please, I need to get Yang off of my case,” she had pleaded. “Just for like, a month tops. If I have to go out with one more person I’m going to punch something.”

Blake had agreed, and the rest was history. She had told Yang that she was dating someone and her sister had laid off on setting her up with weird people, although she had been suspiciously pleased that her and Blake were 'dating’, saying that it was about time they had stopped dancing around each other.

Ruby hadn’t known what her sister had meant then.

But she did now.

Blake had taken up her new role as suitor rather seriously, stepping up her game to a level that had impressed even Yang. Flowers, nights out at the movies, paying for dinner, long walks in the park, the works.

And the funny thing was, Blake had always done these things even before their charade. Minus the flowers and hand holding of course. But now Ruby was seeing her best friend in a different light. One that highlighted how pretty Blake’s eyes were, and how her hand felt so nice in her own, and how Blake’s lips just seemed oh-so-kissable.

“Rubes?”

“Huhwha?”

Blinking as she was pulled out of her thoughts, Ruby wrinkled her nose as she felt a finger poking her, making her go cross-eyed. “What’re you doing?”

“Making sure you were still with me,” Blake replied. “What’s up? You’ve been… down lately it seems.”

“Oh, I..” Ruby lowered her gaze to the floor, nibbling on her bottom lip. “You know how we’ve been 'dating’?”

Blake made a noise of acknowledgment. “Yang seems to be pleased.”

“I know. I was just… I think we should maybe, ya know, not date anymore?”

“O-oh..”

The hand slipped from hers, dropping to Blake’s side as the brunette pulled away, and Ruby watched as her friend seemed to shrink into herself. “Right. Makes sense. I’m sure she’ll lay off of you after a break up. I-I need to- I’ll see you later then Ruby.”

Ruby scrambled forward as Blake turned to leave, grabbing her friend’s wrist. “Wait! Wait, you didn’t let me finish!”

“I think I got it already..”

“No, you don’t!” Ruby tugged at Blake’s arm, forcing the taller girl to look at her. Her cheeks lit up. “I don’t wanna date you anymore, I wanna date you.”

“… What?”

A groan escaped her lips as Ruby shook her head, trying to voice her feelings. “Like… I don’t wanna date you for Yang’s sake… I wanna date you for me. Like, real dating. Not fake dating. Like actual girlfriend and girlfriend.”

Her heart sped up as Blake stared at her in confusion, until a warm smile began to spread on Blake’s lips. “You sure?”

Ruby nodded, cursing how warm her face was getting. “Positive.” Her breath caught in her throat as Blake’s hands slipped into hers, drawing close enough that their noses were touching.

“So… does this mean that I can finally kiss you?” Blake whispered.

“Yeah, I think it does.”

Warm lips pressed against her own, and Ruby made a small noise as her eyes slipped shut, drawing Blake even closer. Hands began to wander, with Ruby getting more and more into the kiss until-

“Hey! No PDA in front of the house!”

Her sister’s horrified voice broke through the haze, making Ruby pout as Blake all but jumped away from her. “Yang!”

“You two are gross!” Yang called out from the front door. “Go be gross somewhere that’s not here! And Belladonna, I’m watching you! Any funny business and we’ll see if the cat really does have nine lives, got it?”

“Crystal clear, Yang,” Blake said dryly. Ruby giggled as amber eyes rolled in annoyance, cuddling closer to Blake’s side. Meddling sister or not, she was glad at the way things had turned out. Leaning up, she pecked Blake on the cheek.

“I can still see you!”

“Yang, go away!”


End file.
